Cherokee County, Oklahoma
Cherokee County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 46,987. Major roads US Route 62 US Route 62 Business Oklahoma State Highway 10 Oklahoma State Highway 51 Oklahoma State Highway 62 Oklahoma State Highway 80 Oklahoma State Highway 82 Oklahoma State Highway 82A Oklahoma State Highway 82B Oklahoma State Highway 82C Oklahoma State Highway 100 Oklahoma State Highway 412A Oklahoma State Highway 650 Geography Adjacent counties Adair County (east) Delaware County (northeast) Mayes County (northwest) Sequoyah County (south) Muskogee County (southwest) Wagoner County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 49.07% White (23,056) 34.85% Native American (16,374) 8.16% Other (3,832) 6.64% Hispanic or Latino (3,119) 1.29% Black or African American (606) 15.9% (7,470) of Cherokee County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cherokee County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 36 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.53 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Tahlequah - 15,753 Towns Hulbert - 590 CDPs Briggs - 303 Dry Creek - 227 Eldon - 368 Gideon - 49 Grandview - 394 Keys - 565 Lost City - 770 Park Hill - 3,909 Peggs - 813 Pettit - 954 Scraper - 191 Shady Grove - 556 Steely Hollow - 206 Tenkiller - 633 Teresita - 159 Welling - 771 Woodall - 823 Zeb - 497 Unincorporated communities Cookson Moodys Qualls Wildcat Point Climate Fun facts * The Cherokee moved to this area as a result of the forced relocation brought about by the Indian Removal Act of 1830, also known as Trail Of Tears. The first significant settlements were at the site of Park Hill, where there was already a mission community, and Tahlequah, which became the seat of Cherokee government. However the Civil War divided the tribe and caused many of the early structures to be destroyed. Non-Indians began moving into the area illegally starting in the mid-1870s, and became the majority by the 1890s. * Since statehood, the economy of Cherokee County has been based on agriculture, especially production of corn, wheat and vegetables. However, the percentage of the population engaged in farming has declined from 62 percent in 1940 to 4.4 percent in 1990. This is largely due to increased urbanization around Talequah since World War II. Agriculture remains very important. In 2002, this county ranked first in Oklahoma for the value of nursery and greenhouse crops and seventh in the state for poultry and eggs. Major non-agricultural employers in the county now include the Cherokee Nation government and Northeastern State University. * Our Lady of the Annunciation of Clear Creek Monastery is a Benedictine monastery located in Hulbert. The Clear Creek Monastery, recently elevated to the status of an abbey, is a foundation abbey of France's Notre Dame de Fontgombault, which is itself a foundation abbey of Saint Pierre de Solesmes, also in France. * Founded in 1838, Park Hill became the home of many important Cherokee leaders, including John Ross after their removal from the southeastern U.S. It has been called "the center of Cherokee culture." Category:Oklahoma Counties